maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-72.173.160.58-20120713182911
I am going this episode and put it on YouTube : Avaturd\CSIcarly\TransBOREmores\Groan Wars\2012 Dalmatians\Grey's In Anime\Star Blecch\uGlee\WALL.ENator\Extreme Renovation House Edition \Pirates of the Neverland : At Wit's End\Batman Family Feud\Cliffordfield\Big Time Rushmore\Fantastic Megan Fox\MAD vs. Wild\I Love You, Iron Man\Ben 10 Franklin\Class of the Titans\Zeke and Lex Luthor\S'UP\Mouse M.D.\Da Grinchy Code\Duck\Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful world of Disney\Malcolm in the Middle Earth\Pokemon Park\WWER\So you think you can train your dragon to dance\Yo Gagga Gagga\The Straight A-Team\Gaming's next top Princess\The Buzz Identity\Two and a half Man\Are you karate kidding me?\The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air\HOPS\Naru-210\Ko-Bee Movie\Law and Ogre\Pooh Grit\Not a fan a montana\The Social Netjerk\Smallville : Turn of the Clark\TwighSchool Musica\Avenger TIme\Arthor\The Big Fang Theory\Ribbitless\The Clawfice\Force Code\Flammable\Rioa\Thomas the unstoppable tank engine\Super 80's\Captain America's Got Talent\Smurfer 8\Kung fu Blander\Destroy bob the Builder Destroy\Pirates of a Pair of Tweens\Konan the Kardashian\Fast Hive\Minute to flynn\Cowboys & Alien Force\Thunder LOLcats\TransBOREmores3 : Dark of the Blue Moon\The Walking Fred\X-Games : First Class : Criminal Minecraft\Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas\How I met your Mummy\Demise of the Planet of the apes\The Celebrity Ape-Rentice\Dances with Wolverines\Tater Tots & Tiaras\Money Ball Z\Green Care Bear\Spy vs. Spy Kids\Superhero Millonaire Matchmaker\Captain Ameri-CAN'T\My Supernatural Sweet 16\FROST\Undercover Clause\Twilight : Staking Dawn\Cookie Blue\WWE Bought a Zoo\2 Broke Powerpuff Girls\Dolphineas and Ferb Tale\VICTORious\My Little War Horse\The tonight with Jay LionO\Al pacino and the chipmunks\That's what Superfriends are for\Real Veal\Celebrity Wife Swamp\Garfield of dreams\I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle\The adventures of TaunTaun\Everybody loves Rayman\Potions 11\Moves like Jabba\Addition Impossible\New Gill\Ichronicle\Hulk Smash\The Iron Giant Lady\Raising a new hope\Yawn Carter\Franklin & Crash\Battleship vs. titanic\Jurassic Parks & Recreation\Betty White and the Huntsman\Ancient Greek Mythbusters\I am Lorax\Modern Family Circus\The Blunder Games\The Poopseidon Adventure\This Means War Machine\Icharlie\Dark Knight at the Museum\Lemming Snicket's Guide to Unfornutate Video Game Deaths\Gravity Fails\The man of Mac Steel\Regular Snow\Spongebob Marley\Super MarioOC\Warp of the Titans\Kirby Mass Effect\Lugia's Mansion\Flawless\FrankenJessie\Ducktales from the Crypt\Jelly TrafficJamm\Monsters Hinc.\Stupid-Doo\Hellboy Kitty\The Matrix Steel\Mystery War Machine\Ep-t-ic\The Dark K-Nightmare on Elm Street\The amazing Spiderman world of Gumball\Ipayphone\The adventurous adventures of One Piece Direction\Dragon Ball Revolution\Blood Diamond and Pearl\Mii Sports\Bratz Forever Diamond & Pearl\Max and Ruby Tuesday\MADagascar 3\Kirby Mass Effect\Men Invader Black\ZombieJam Life of Pooh\Michael Jackson 5\The Smurfs\Agent International Love\Wiike Snow\Happy Wallpaper\Bionic the Hedgehog\Spider Movie\Spongebob the Builder\Lady Town\Dan vs. Wild\Zove-17 The Annoying Gir\Trafficjam\Dan vs. wild\Ants vs. wilfd\Randy jackson and the Olmpyions\The haunted world of Gumball|Mango\Happy tree bachelors\Criminal Megaminds\Hall of nick\Paranorman Activity\Cory in the big bloue house\Ferbbound\Generator Lex\Dumb Justice\Bill and ted's Marvelous Misadventures\Scaredy Squirrel Boy\Sidekick Buttowski\Almost Naked Pokemon\FuturDrama Island\That Moxy Slow\Space plumber galaxy to galacy\Readaki\Fantastic Fort Awesome\Narutotal Drama Action\Happy Feet Friends\Shark Boy and Avagirl\Fish Hooked on Phonics\Whiny Toon Adventures\Socket Power\Harold and Kumar : Across the Second Dimension\T.U.F.F. Nova\Tween Titans\Mario vs. Luigi\Battle of the baby shows\IFind KONG Letters\I'm in the Fresh Beat Band\Transformonkeys\Peach\The Annoying Pikachu\Yo Gumball Gumball!\MAD Kitty Gets a Bath\Snacky Packages\Handy Megamanny\Retch\When the Generator Wrecks\My Gym Partner's an Explorer Girl\Pillow Neopets\Punch Buttowski\Fairly Odd Kids\The Planet's Seen\Back at the Kinzville Stadium\Thinuyuaha\Super Viper Baby\Winga Winga Tales\Teamo Beemo\Underjunction\Ants vs. Zombies\Super Nate\Care Bear Oso\Fanboy and Chain Chomp\Scooby-Doo Mystery Dungeon\My Litwick Pony\The Suite Life on Trek\Rob vs.\Diary of a Stimpy Kid\Battle : Waverly Place\The Problem Moshiz\Scream Fortress\AJ the Pooh\Supah Monkey Ninjas\Liberty's Spy Kids\The Wipeout Place\The Adventure Times of Little Audrey\Top Catscratch\Buttowskin' It\WorldWorld Girl\Max and Oobi\Casper the Friendly Ghostbusters\Invader Carly\The Higlight Zone\Froster's Home for Imaginary Ice Cubes\Hip-Hop Harry Potter\The Amazing world of Doug\Planet Charlie Sheen\Late Night with Jimmy Neutron\Ow Ow Whoopsie\Joe, Joey, and Joseph/Magic School Train/Dude, What Would Happen to my Car/Ben Tennis/Upchuck and Friends/Codename: Smurfs Next Door/Extreme Makeover: Castle Edition/Kung Fu Fighters/El Stinkre: The Adventures of Stink Moody/House M. A. D./Looney Trucks/Winnie the Goo/Build Destroy Build/Hoodstinked!/Codename: Kids Next Dora/Diary of a Wimpy Minion/Super Sponge Bros. Brawl/Jurassic Garf/Two and a Half Pikachus/Bob’s Anatomy/The Suite Life on Shrek/Yogi Beanie/The Pound Puppies of Madagascar/Conan the Avengerer/Almost Naked Sea Life/DJ Lance and the Never Land Pirates/Firebieber/The Chronicles of Marnia/Zoocreeper/Blunder Pets/Danny Phantom Zone/Justice League of Super Evil/Barney and Me/Paul Blart: Wall Cop/Captain Ameregular/House of a Noob/Toy Story 2012/Phineas and Ferb: Across the 38th Dimension/Mario Needs Moms/Courage the Cowardly Frog/Star Warts/Avatar: the First Airbender/Fish Cooks/The Grim Adventures of Mario and Luigi/3rd and Turd/Total Drama World Torious/The Adventures of Dudley the Puppy/6teen Titans/Alice Cooper in Wonderland/Hall of Nick/Michael Jackson 5/Wild Brattz/Stuck on the Floor/UmiChannel 5/Metroid: Mother M/Battle Toads/Kinzville Rangers Samurai/Pair of Kings of Queens/The Powerpuff Cheetah Girls/A Rug’s Life/Parappa the Candy Person/The Blind Soda/Special Agent Fanboy/Claw and Order/Fantastic Mr. Mime/Pokénaru/Turtle on a Plane/G. I. Joe Jonas/The Spelling B/3rd and Angry Bird/Total Drama Bloopers/Tak to the Future/Blecch/Sesamario Street/The Grim Adventures of Zack and Cody/Inuyoshi/Late Night with Finn and Jake/Goopets/My Life as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle/Copeye/Yoshi Monsters/Grey’s Banana Pie/Bars/Chowderama/The Life and Times of Juniper’s Wii/The Fast ANT the Furious/Total Gullah Island/U2BE/Plenty of Rock Anthems/T. U. F. F. Panda/The Emporor’s Weird School/Major League of Super Evil/The Bourne Identrigby/Rugratatouille/SpongeBob Circlepants/Rabbids go Home……to Find their House was Wrecked/Cooking Chowder/Gumball Z Kai/Shaun the Bird/Harold and the Purple Crayola Crayon/The Penguins of Porkbelly/CSI: Crime Scene Inuyasha/The Amazing Planet Earth of Gumball/Star Wars: The Electric Wars/Johnny Lava/Fairly Odd Airbenders/Horton Hears a Krrr/How to Frighten your Dragon/iKarty/Sidekickin’ It/Almost Naked Animaniacs/he Beat Movie/Big Crime Rush/Chow and Chicken/Stoppable/Angry Turds/Supah Mountain Fort Awesome/Destroy Billy Destroy/Regular G. I. Joe/Nightmare on Elm Street Fighter/Battle: Extraterrestrial/Johnny and the Smurfs/The Annoying World of Gumball/Monster vs. Wild/Yin Yang Yoshi!/Zoopah Ninjas/Planet Sheen 51/Resident Survivor/Dancin With Dino Dan/Wheel of Torture/The Stimpsons/Josie and the Wild Kratts/Wacky NASCAR/The Snorfs/Finn and Jake and the Never Land Pirates/Sym-Bionic Joe/Rangled/Project Runwexonaut/Judy Moody and the Such a Bummer Summer/Shark Boy and Lavana/The Fresh Beat em’ up Band/Zevo-101/Dragon Ball Z Redakai/Camp Lazylo/Trio Grit/Lumpytown/Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Penelope Pitstop/Rated A for Secret Mountain Fort Awesome/Mike, Lu, and The Wizard of Oz/hotel heron\hoppy tree friends/fox and the pohwned\world of sporecraft/shrekalek\smurves/darwin the martian\percy jackson and the pamela hamster thief/monsters vs. transformers\bolt and mittens epic adventures/Dragonball G-Force/The Rangover/The Cookie Monster Code\Phineas and Nerd/trabampalam\hamookadamook/Fate Undiscovered Realms : Across The Over Nine Thousandth Dimension\American Ickis/Lola Bunny and The Lightning Bolt\Star Shrek/The Mort Identity\The Not-S/Monsters Ick\Phineas and Turd\TVTubbies/Zoboomafool\Wild Krapps/Droid Turkey\Lice Age/Barney Rubble and Friends\Colby Jack/Halo, Kitty\InuYoutube/Bananas In Socks\Invader HIM/Bolt and Mittens\Rango Rides Again/Sesame Neo\Garbage Pail Squids/The Berenstein Care Bears \Whose Extra Life Is It Anyway?/Bear In The Big Green Booger\Laws/Junk Food Tails\Horton Hears A Why?/Super Mario's Wonder Emporium\Pirates Of The Scaribean/AC-DDC\Fish Nerds\The Little Dead Hen/Paul Blart: Mall T.U.F.F./The Problem Sesamez/Battle: Bikini Bottom /The Underblind Side/Special Agent Yogi\Dog Bays\Light Below\Austin the Kangaroo & Ally\JayJayC Penny\My Little Bill\The Adventures Of TaunTaun 2 : Change Me Back Into a Human\The KeroroOC\Twilight :Etwix\Klonoa and the Chocolate Factory\Fish Hulks\Finding Dororo\JayJay the Cat Plane\Mission : Keroro\Rainbow Fighters\Aqua Teen Hunger Gmes Force\Ghostbuster The Friendly Ghosts : The Ninjagoers (Parody Of Casper The Friendly Ghost And Ghostbusters)(Parody Of Ninjago And The Avengers) The Zim Adventures Of Dib And Gaz : Mission Kim Possible (Parody Of Invader Zim And The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy)(Parody Of Mission Impossible And Kim Possible) Captain American Idol: Jabba The Hut Time Machine (Parody Of Captain America And American Idol)(Parody Of Hot Tub Time Machine And Jabba The Hut) The Sims2ions: Ben 10 Phantom (Parody Of The Simpsions And Sims 2)(Parody Of Ben 10 And Danny Phantom) C.O: SHAVE (Parody Of The C.O And E.T)(Parody Of Brave And Shaving) My LOST Life As A Teenage Borbot : The Blobfather (Parody Of LOST And My Life As A Teenage Robot)(Parody Of The Blob And The Godfather) Last Holiday Dad! : Paranormal MADtivity: Haunted Alfred E. Neuman (Parody Of American Dad And Last Holiday)(Parody Of Paranormal Activity And Mad -Also Alfred E Neuman-) MaRIO/Vanilla Ice Climbers Super SMASH Bros./Yoshi & Gilligan's Island HopScream 4: The Rio Murders/Ponywood Homicide/The Real Housewitches of San Francisco/Not So Disturbing Behavior (Movie parody of Rio, Scream 4 and Hop, TV Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Movie Parody of Hollywood Homicide) (TV parody of Charmed, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, Movie parody of Practical Magic Parody of The Real Housewitches of San Francisco) (Movie Parody of Disturbing Behavior) (Sequel to HopScream) TransBOREmores 2: Revenge of the Island/Battleship Troopers(Parody of Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen and Total Drama Revenge of the Island,Starship Troopers and Battleship)(Sequel to TransBOREmores). Wiis/Gleach(original airdate: November 3, 2012)(Parody of Wii and Miis,Bleach and Glee). Wreck-It Ralph Wiggum/Scree (Original Airdate: June 25, 2012) (Parody of Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Wiggum from the Simpsons/Parody of Scream and Glee) Episode 6: My Littlest Pet Shop/Star Blech 2 (Original Airdate: June 30, 2012) (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Littlest Pet Shop/Parody of Star Trek 2) (Sequel to Star Blech) Battlefield of Dreams 3/Mii Sports (Original airdate: July 30, 2012)(Parody of Battlefield 3 and Field of Dreams,Wii Sports and Miis). Jak & Dexter/Jake 3 (original airdate: November 26, 2012)(Parody of Jak & Daxter and Laboratory Dexter's,Jak 3 and Jake from Adventure Time). High-5/Battleship: Los Angeles (original airdate: November 12, 2012)(Parody of Hi-5, Battleship and Battle: Los Angeles). The Grims 3/CODE NAME VEGGIES NEXT DOOR (Parody Of The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy And The Sims 3)/ (Parody Of Veggietales And Code Name Kids Next Door)\Tango\Stand by Mii\The Rugrats Paul's Drag Race Movie / Mama Mirabelle's Mouse Movies (Parody of The Rugrats Movie and RuPaul's Drag Race, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies and Mickey Mouse) The Avengers of Tintin/Pugo (Parody of The Adventures of Tintin and The Avengers, Winnie the Pooh and Hugo) Alice in Hoowinkedland/Stars 2Planet of the Apes 51 / Spider-Web Grave/Monsters Inc. vs. Aliens WALL EBAY Twilight: Dark of the New Moon/Baby Chowder(original airdate: November 5, 2012)(Parody of Twilight: New Moon and Transformers: Dark of the Moon,Baby Shower and Chowder). My Little Bee/Bubble Puppies(original airdate: October 29, 2012)(Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Little Bee,Bubble Guppies and Pound Puppies). Battleship 3 / Call of Duty Black and White Ops. (Parody of Battlefield 3 and Battleship The Movie (2012) , Call of Duty Black Ops. Battleship 3 / Call of Duty Black and White Ops. (Parody of Battlefield 3 and Battleship The Movie (2012) , Call of Duty Black Ops. COMING TO CANADA / BILL DYE THE SCIENCE-INTERRUPTION GUYKONG SMASH Episode 59: Journey 2: The Center of the Earth / Dr. Faz (Parody of Journey 2: The Mysterious Island and Journey to the Center of the Earth, Dr. Oz) Episode 60: Courage of Sassie / Mr. Little Bill (Parody of Courage of Lassie, Little Bill and Mr. Bill) Episode 61: Stupid 8 / I Hate My Teenage Witch (Parody of Super 8, I Hate My Teenage Daughter and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) Episode 5: Everybody Loves Chris/JayJay the Jet Planet 51(Original Airdate: October 22, 2012)(Parody of Everybody Loves Raymond and Everybody Hates Chris,JayJay the Jet Plane and Planet 51). Animal Planet 51/How I Met Your Dragon(Original Airdate: October 15, 2012)(Parody of Animal Planet and Planet 51,How I Met Mother and How to Train Your Dragon). Honey,We Shrek Ourselves/Captain American Dad!(Original Airdate: October 8, 2012)(Parody of Honey,We Shrunk Ourselves and Shrek,Captain America and American Dad!). the Karate Spy Kids/Captain America's Next Top Model(October 1, 2012)(Parody of the Karate Kid and Spy Kids: All the Time in the World,Captain America and America's Next Top Model). My Little Ponkickies/Honey Ball(Original Airdate: October 1, 2012)(Parody of My Little Pony and Ponkickies 21,Money Ball and Honey). Episode 56: Alien in the Attic / My Two American Dads (Parody of Aliens in the Attic and Alien',' My Two Dads and American Dad!) Episode 57: Diary of a VERY Wimpy Kid / Family Guy Matters (Parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Family Matters and Family Guy) Episode 58: Funny to Shrink Ourselves / CSiCarly: NY (Parody of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, CSI: NY and iCarly) gooanimate/ADAMAD (parody of google and goanimate/mad and adam Blue Grit/Smurfer 8(Original Airdate: September 14, 2012)(Parody of Blue and True Grit,Smurfs and Super 8). Blue Grit/Smurfer 8(Original Airdate: September 14, 2012)(Parody of Blue and True Grit,Smurfs and Super 8). Episode 25: Sonic Smurfle/Little Bill Nye the Science Guy(Original Airdate: August 6, 2012)(Parody of Smurfs and Sonic Shuffle,Little Bill and Bill Nye the Science Guy). Super Mario Bros.Brawl/PokemonPark Wii:Pikachu's Adventure(Original Airdate: June 25, 2012)(Parody of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Mario,Pokemon and PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure). Episode 2 (54): Hellboy Story/The Phoenix Wright(Original Airdate: June 14, 2012)(Parody of Hellboy and Toy Story/The Phoenix and Phoenix Wright). Episodes 3 (55):Pirates Band of Neopets/Sonic Keroro (Original Airdate June 17,2012) (Parody of Pirates Band of Misfits and Neopets/Sonic Shuffle and Keroro). Episodes 4 (56):The Emperpep New Groove/Barbney (Original Airdate June 20,2012) (Parody of Emperpep from the Deviantart Series and Emperor New Groove/Barbie and Barney). Big Time Theory/Albert Franklin Einstein(Original Airdate: July 30, 2012)(Parody of Big Time Rush and Big Bang Theory,Albert Einstein and Franklin Einstein).Despicable Mii/How To Suck The Mandarkest Hour/iHop Episode 23: Aqua Teen Titans Hunger Force/EvangeLion-O(Original Airdate: July 23, 2012)(Parody of Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Teen Titans,Evangelion and Lion-O from ThunderCats). thunder odd parents/i am not in the band jellyhawking/iron gumball I like trains. 1. The marvelous misadventures of ScratJack\PDFAMOVIE (Flapjack and Ice Age, ASDFMOVIE) 2. Tom & Perry\Fate - The Cursed BAZINGA (Tom & Jerry and Phineas & Ferb, Fate The Cursed King and the Big Bang Theory). Episode 23: Jack and Jill Wagner/Eden's World of Warcraft (Parody of Jack and Jill and Wipeout/Parody of Eden's World and World of Warcraft) Episode 22: SkyLanders Grey: Imvisibly/Justin Garfield(Original Airdate: July 16, 2012)(Parody of Skylar Grey: Imvisibly and SkyLanders Spyro's Adventure,Justin Berfield and Garfield). Episode 21: Johnny Brave: Goes to Bollywood/Mr. Young Justice(Original Airdate: July 9, 2012)(Parody of Brave and Johnny Bravo: Goes to Bollywood,Mr. Young and Young Justice).Zim Possible/The Misadventures of Flappy(Original Airdate: July 2, 2012)(Parody of Kim Possible and Zim Invasor,The Misadventures of Flapjack and Flappy). Foster's Home For Imaginary Super Friends/Little Albert Einstein(Original Airdate: June 25, 2012)(Parody of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and Super Friends,Little Einsteins and Albert Einstein). The Golden Powerpuff Girls/Baroon 5(Original Airdate: June 18, 2012)(Parody of The Golden Girls and The Powerpuff Girls,Maroon 5). 2012 Dalmatians 2:Dash in London/the Hulken Girls(Original Airdate: June 7, 2012)(Parody of 2012 and 101 Dalmatians 2:Patch in London/The Hulk and the Golden Girls). The American Renovation/Bronker High(Original Airdate: June 18, 2012)(Parody of The American Revolution and Superman,Monster High). jurassic linkin park Skylar Grey: Missible/My Little Dungeon: Friendship is Magic (Original Airdate: June 11, 2012)(Parody of Skylar Grey: Imvisibly,My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Dungeon: Friendship is Dragons). The Hunger Game Show/Pokémonster High (Parody of Hunger Games/Parody of Pokémon and Monster High) Beyblade:Trinity/Ned's Desclassifield School School Survivor Guide(Original Airdate: July 8, 2012)(Parody of Beyblade and Blade:Trinity/Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Survivor) The Incredibles Hulk/H2O:Just add Mother(Original Airdate: July 8, 2012)(Parody of The Incredibles and the The Incredible Hulk/H2O:Just Add Water and How I Left Your Mother) My Neighbours Totoro/Sing Arthur(Original Airdate: June 4, 2012)(Parody of My Neighbor Totoro and Neighbours,King Arthur). That's Drawn to Life/Super Mario Lopez Brothers(Original Airdate: January 2, 2013)(Parody of That's Life! and Drawn to life/Super Mario Brothers and Mario Lopez) Journey To The Center of the Oceans/Ragnarok Minecraft(Original Airdate: July 5, 2012)(Parody of Journey To The Center of the Earth and Oceans/Ragnarok Online and Minecraft) Journey 2:The Curious Island/Famglee Guy(Original Airdate: June 27, 2012)(Parody of Journey 2:the Mysterious Island and Curious George/Family Guy and Glee) Journey to End of the Nights/S.E.G.A. Farm(Original Airdate: June 20, 2012)(Parody of Journey to End of the Night and Nights from Sega all stars/Sega and A.N.T Farm) Our Idiot Neighbor Totoro/Good Luck Charlie Brown(Original Airdate: June 16, 2012)(Parody of Our Idiot Brother and My Neighbor Totoro/Good Luck Charlie and Charlie Brown) Dog Mcstuffins\Not fair want share : A Pinky & Brain Story\The WhatWhat's\Ruinscape\Bloohbah\FANimutation\Spyro the Dragon 2: Gateway to Greatness/Johnny Quest(Original Airdate: May 21, 2012)(Parody of Spyro the Dragon 2: Gateway to Glimmer and Gateway to Greatness,Jonny Quest and Johnny Test)\Spy vs. Spyro/Spyro the Dragon Ball Z(Original Airdate: May 14, 2012)(Parody of Spy vs. Spy and Spyro the Dragon,Dragon Ball Z and Spyro the Dragon). Sega Piranha/Pretty Little Avengers(Original Airdate: June 8, 2012)(Parody of Sega and Mega Piranha/Pretty Little Liars and Avengers) Nights Express/Family Dies(Original Airdate: June 5, 2012)(Parody of Nights From Sega All Stars and Midnight Express/Family Ties) Captain American Pie/Nights Flight(Original Airdate: May 26, 2012)(Parody of Captain American And American Pie/Nights From Sega All Stars and Night Flight). Dark Knights/Sega's Got Talent(Original Airdate: May 20, 2012)(Parody of Dark Knight And Nights From Sega All Stars/Sega And America's Got Talent). Wallace & Gromit:The Curse of the Raving Rabbids/Angelina Jolie Ballerina(Original Airdate: May 17, 2012)(Parody of Wallace & Gromit:The Cruse of the Ware Rabbit and Raving Rabbids From Rayman/Angelina Jolie and Angelina Ballerina). King Kong Arthur/ Thomas the Thank You(Original Airdate: May 7, 2012)(Parody of King Arthur and King Kong,Thomas the Tank Engine and Thank You). vanilla ice age fast and the furious five Thank Muse/Blue's Clueless(Original Airdate: May 14, 2012)(Parody of Thank You and Muse/Blue's Clue's And Clueless). Flawless/FrankenDREAMie (Lawless,Frankenweenie (2012) Strawberry ShortsCake/Arthur Attack(Original Airdate: May 12, 2012)(Parody of Strawberry Shortcake and Shorts/Arthur and Art Attack). My Neighbor Kim Possible/Finn and Jake And the never land pirates(Original Airdate: May 8, 2012)(Parody of My Neighor Totoro and Kim Possible/Adventurw Time And Jake And The Neverland Pirates). Brave You/Minnie Roseanne Toons(Original Airdate: May 4, 2012)(Parody of Brave and Thank You/Minnie Bow Toons and Roseanne). Scooby-Doom/Captain American Revolution(Original Airdate: April 30, 2012)(Parody of Scooby-Doo and Doom,Captain American and American Revolution). Your Yogi/Fronkers Twilight: New Stooge (Twilight: New Moon/ The Three Stooges) / Mario and Sonic at the Hunger Games (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games/ The Hunger Games) Twilight:Sailor Moon The Gore-ax (Al Gore, Lorax) / The 300 Stooges (the movie 300, The three Stooges) The Shorax (Jersey Shore, the Lorax) / ANT-imal Farm (Animal Farm/ ANT Farm) Episode 47:The Twilight Saga:Wii Skip/Strawberry Shortcakeboss(Original Airdate:June 23, 2012) (Parody of The Twilight Saga:Eclipse And Wii/Strawberry Shortcake And Cakeboss) Episode 46:Bleach Kiss/Animemaniacs(Original Airdate:June 16, 2012) (Parody of Bleach And French Kiss/Anime and Animaniacs) Dark Knight Shadows/MegaMinecraft(Original Airdate: May 10, 2012)(Parody of The Dark Knight Rises and Dark Shadows/Parody of MegaMind and Minecraft) The Chornicles of Naruto/Where Dororo?(Original Airdate:June 12, 2012) (Parody of The Chornicles of Narnia and Naruto/Where Was i and Dororo from the Keroro Series) Keroro up/Team UmiZoomi McGuire(Original Airdate:June 8, 2012) (Parody of Keroro And Level up/Team UmiZoomi And Lizzie McGuire) Mission:Keroro TransBoreMores 3:Dark of Sailor Moon:/Sgt.Leap Frog(Original Airdate:May 27, 2012) (Parody of Transformers 3:Dark of the Moon And Sailor Moon/Sgt.Frog and Leap Frog) Big Miracle Einsteins/My Life As a Teenage Pony(Original Airdate:May 25, 2012) (Parody of Big Miracle and Little Einsteins/My Life As a Teenage Robot and My Little Pony) Big Keroro Super SMOSH Brothers\JustTUBEyreturns\Martial Arthur/Chowder up(Original Airdate:May 22, 2012) (Parody of Martial Arts and Arthur/Chowder and Level up) Martial DeviantartSegaMind/Boltden Girls(Original Airdate:May 18, 2012) (Parody of Sega and Megamind/Bolt and Golden Girls) Golden Powerpuff Girls Three Scrooges and The Hungry Games Sid The Thor Kid/ Tennage Muntant Einsteins(Original Airdate:May 15, 2012) (Parody of Sid the Science Kid and Thor/The Teen muntant ninja turtles and Little Einsteins) Super 90's / T.U.F.F. Full House (Parody of Super 8 and the 1990s/Parody of T.U.F.F. Puppy and Full House) Wildtangent Ord Forum\Montgomery Jelly\The Braveyard/Thor to be Wild(Original Airdate: May 6, 2012)(Parody of Brave and The Graveyard/Thor and Born to be Wild)\Rookie Blue's Clues\Lilo & The Kiss/Sailor Moon Home For Senshi Friends(Original Airdate: May 4, 2012)(Parody of Lilo & Stitch And The Kiss/Sailor Moon & Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends). Moogle & Stitch/One Final Fantasy(Original Airdate: April 28, 2012)(Parody of Moogle From Final Fantasy And Lilo & Stitch/One Piece & Final Fantasy). Monsters vs Aliens of London/Final Sesame Street(Original Airdate: April 26, 2012)(Parody of Monsters Vs. Aliens and Aliens of London/Final Fantasy And Sesame Street). Johnny Smash/2012 Stones(Original Airdate: April 23, 2012)(Parody of Johnny Cash and Smash/2012 and 12 Stones). The Hunger Tame/Power Rangers: Wild Force Ones(Original Airdate: April 21st, 2012) (Parody of The Hunger Games and Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus/Parody of Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft. Sia and Power Rangers: Wild Force) (First time 2 segments are Music Segments) Episode 9: American Reunion's Got Talent/Rhythm Theif and the Emperor's Treasure Island(Original Airdate: April 25, 2012) (Parody of American Reunion and America's Got Talents/Parody of Rhythm Theif and the Emperor's Treasure and Treasure Island) Lilo and Rift\Angry Video Game Turd\Fairy VeggieTales/The Curious case of Benjamin Franklin(Original Airdate: April 17,2012)(Parody of Fairy Tales and VeggieTales/The Curious case of Benjamin and Benjamin Franklin). Summer in Hotel Transylvania/The Pirates of the Caribbean in an Adventure with Sceintists(Parody of Summer in Transylvania and Hotel Transylvania/Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean and The Pirates in an Adventure with Sceintists) The Baby School Kids\Purple & Brownish\Goldlt/Yogi Care Bear(Original Airdate:May 24, 2012)(Parody of Gold and Bolt/Yogi Bear and Care Bear). Lisa Simpson & The Rats of Nymph\Diario Of A Wimpy Kid\FATE : The Traitor's Bowling Alley\The Science Show\Lady Gaga and the Tramp/Mickey Mouse Full House(Original Airdate:May 14, 2012)(Parody of Lady Gaga and Lady and the tramp/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Full House). Mickey Mouse Club Nintendo House\The Princess And The Dog/Bleach And Queen(Original Airdate:May 8, 2012)(Parody of Princess and the Frog and Dog/Bleach and King and QueenAmerican Trail/Hi Hi Team Umizoomi(Original Airdate:May 4, 2012)(Parody of American tail and Santa Fe Trail/Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Team UmiZoomi).Ocean's Fourteen Hellboy Kitty/Cloverfield of Dreams(Original Airdate: April 7, 2012)(Parody of Hellboy and Hello Kitty/Cloverfield and Field of Dreams). Star Minecraft/The Land Before Adventure Time(Original Airdate:April 7, 2012)(Parody of Star Craft and Minecraft/The Land Before Time and Adventure Time). Starfox News/Icarly's in the band. Tom Hanks and Jerry:the movie/ Undercover Cake Boss(spoof on Tom Hanks, Tom and Jerry,Undercover Boss, and Cake Boss.) My other one is Marley and Despicable Me/ Keeping up Kardashians( spoof on Marley & Me, Despicable Me, Keeping up with the Kardashians, &Keeping up Apperances.) Calvin and the Chipmunks/Jack and Finn(Original Airdate: April 5, 2012)(Parody of Calvin and Hobbes and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked/Jack and Jill and Jake and Finn from Adventure Time). Adventure Time Rush/The Rise of Nations of the Apes(Original Airdate:April 4, 2012)(Parody of Big Time Rush and Adventure Time/Rise of Nations and Rise of the Planet of the Apes). The farm/The aventures of Spongebob (prody of The Lorax and A.N.T Farm (prody of The adventures of TinTin and Spongebob Squaerpants (Original Airdate :April 12 2012) Adventure Time Island/Scooby-Doo:Mystery CSI(Original Airdate: March 31, 2012)(Parody of Adventure Time and Adventure Island/Scooby-Doo:Mystery S.A. and CSI:Miami). Clash of the Teen Titans/The Amazing World of Cars(Original Airdate: March 31, 2012)(Parody of Clash of the Titans and Teen Titans/The Amazing World of Gumball and The World of Cars). Spongebob the Builder Destroy/Lady Town (Parody of Spongebob and Bob the Buider Destroy,Lady Gaga and Lazy Town) Chronicle of Narnia/Mission Impossible: GhostBusters Protocol(original airdate: April 15 2012) (Movie Parody of Chronicle and Chronicles of Narnia, Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and Ghostbusters) Scratte's Acorn Retriever. I Hate My Wacraft Modder. O RLYIO (Parody of Rio spoof on O RLY?) (Ad parodies segment). Episode 25:Paranorman Activity/My Little Breaking Dawn(Parody of Paranormal Activity 3 and Paranorman/Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Twilight: Breaking Dawn: Part 2) Episode 26: Wrath of the Teen Titans/Boating Bash Bandicoot(2nd time 2nd segment is an Ad Parodies segement)(Parody of Wrath of the Titans and Teen Titans/Parody of Spongebob Boating Bash and Crash Bandicoot) Episode 1: Ice King Age/Marmadukes of Hazard(Parody of Ice Age 4 and Ice King from Adventure Time/Parody of Marmaduke and Dukes of Hazard) Episode 2: Red Tails Prower/Journey 3: From Earth to the New Moon(Parody of Red Tails and Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic series/Parody of Journey 3: From Earth to the Moon and Twilight: New Moon) My Little Pony Unleashed(1st time 1st segment is also an ad parodies segment)/Adventure Time Scene Investigation(Parody of My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic and Sonic Unleashed/Parody of Adventure Time and Crime Scene Investigation) Real Deal or No Deal/I Hate How I Met Your Daughter(Parody of Real Steel and Deal or No Deal/Parody of I Hate My Teenage Daughter and How I Met Your Mother) Song Parodies: Moves Like Ninjagger = Moves Like Jagger + Ninjago Reply The Sweet Life of Smackin' Odie = Garfield + The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Level UP/ The Day Minecrafter Tomorrow (TV Parody of Level up Movie Parody of UP/Movie Parody of The Day after Tomorrow/Video Game Parody of Minecraft) Timmy Adventure Time/Love Angry Birds (TV Parody of Timmy Time and Adventure Time/Movie Parody of Love Birds Game Parody of Angry Birds) My Little Ponyo/Scrubshawott (Parody of My little pony and Ponyo/Parody of Scrubs and Oshawott from Pokemon black and white) Smims ( spoof on SIMS and Smurfs) and Rise of the amazing world of gumball (spoof of rise of the planet of the apes and amazing world of gumball) Dawson's Creek: Turn off the Joey/AngeLion-O (Parody of Dawson's Creek, Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark, Angel and Lion-O from ThunderCats), Less Than Collar/Gilmore Boy (Parody of Less Than Perfect, White Collar and Gilmore Girls) and others.The Biggest Finn of All Time/Aqua Teen Alien Force (Parody of The Biggest Movie of All Time 3D by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer and Finn from Adventure Time, Ben 10: Alien Force and Adult Swim's Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Duck Knight Rises/South Parks and Recreation (Parody of Dark Knight Rises and Darkwing Duck, South Park and Parks and Recreation) Curious George of the Jungle Book/Monday (Parody of Curious George, George of the Jungle and The Jungle Book/Music Video Parody of Friday) Iron Man vs. Wild/Ghostbusters Whisper Clifford the REALLY Big Red Dog/Joey 101So You Think Your Frankenweenie Can Dance/The Red Ring of Death(Parody of So You Think You Can Dance and Frankenweenie(2012 version)/Parody of The Ring 3 and XBox's "The Red Ring of Death) ROBLOX Chicken/A Bug's Death Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Inc./Codename: Spy Kids Next Door Calvin Harris and Hobbes/The SIMSpsons Meet Spy vs. Spy/Foster's Home for Boring People VeggieTales of Phantasia/Good Luck Charlie Brown Dot and Dash's Radio Active/Space Weird: Offbeat to Offbeat Bobby's World of Warcraft/Ice Age of War Spy vs. Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams/Dancing with the Star Wars Fiends/One Adventure Day South Farm/Biggest Miracle and many more Back to the Futurama/Good Luck Charlie's Angels/TMNTMZTV//VH1's The Behind of the Music/sickER/Walt Dizzy Presents Dizzyland/24 Viewers/South Farm/Madbot Chicken/The Adventures of Alfred E. Neuman/S'UP/Mouse M.D/201 Minutes of a Space Idiocy/How Lame Is Earl/House of Alfred E. Nueman/Where's Wally Gator/Dot can Do That's on Televison/M*A*S*H*UGA/The Ugghers/Zeroes/30 Crock/Superman Family Feud/Twlight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue/My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O Al Pacino and the Chipmunks 2/The Tonight Show with Jay Kenny (Parody of Al Pacino and Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel/The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Kenny from South Park) (Sequels to Al Pacino and the Chipmunks and The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O) New Years EVE/The Lion King Kong(Parody of New Years Eve and EVE from Wall-E/Parody of The Lion King and King Kong) The SpongeBob Show/Adventure Hooks(Parody of The Muppet Show and SpongeBob/Parody of Adventure Time and Fish Hooks) Final Description 5/Tom Hanks and Jerry(Parody of Final Destination 5 and YouTube/Parody of Tom and Jerry and Tom Hanks) My Little Skyrim: Arrows are Magic/So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance 2(Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim/Parody of So You Think You Can Dance and How to Train Your Dragon 2)(Sequel to So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance) New Year's Steve/Brandy & Mr. Weirdest (Parody of New Year's Eve, Brandy & Mr Whiskers) Good Luck Charlie Sheen/World of SpongeCraft(Parody of Good Luck Charlie and Charlie Sheen/Parody of SpongeBob and World of Warcraft) 2.Big Miracle on 34Th Street/Happy Destination 5(Parody of Miracle on 34Th Street and Big Miracle/Parody of Happy Feet 2 and Final Destination 5) 3. ANTCeption/The Amazing World of Spider-Man(Parody of ANT Farm and Inception/Parody of The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing World of Gumball) 4. This Means God of War/Monsters vs ANT Farms(Parody of This Means War and God of War/Parody of Monsters vs Aliens and ANT Farm) 5. Thomas: Legacy/The Mis-Adventures of Tintin(Parody of Thomas the Tank Engine and TRON: Legacy/ Parody of the Mis-Adventures of Flapjack and The Adventures of Tintin) Wall-E-Nator 2: Trash Day/The Dark Knight-mare on Elm Street(Movie Parody of Terminator 2 and Wall-e/Movie Parody of The Dark Knight Rises and A Nightmare on Elm Street)(Sequel to Wall-E-Nator) Fiends ( spoof of Friends and Making Fiends) and One Adventure Day ( spoof of One Day and Adventure Time Squid Pilgrim vs the Ward/Joylful Toys 3 (Scott Pilgrim vs the World and Squidward from Spongebob, Joyful Noise and Toy Story 3) One Tree Benny Hill/Buffy the Vampire Squad (Parody of One Tree Hil and Benny Hill/Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Teen Girl Squad) Perry the Platy-Puss In Boots/`Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Adventures (Parody of Puss In Boots and Perry The Platypus/Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness and Adventure Time) So Spongebob /Adventure Time with Johnny Test(spoof on So radom and Spongebob and Adventure time and Johnny Test ) The Looney Wizards/Super Scooby -Doo (SPOOF ON THE LOONEY TUNES AND THE WIZARD OF WAVERLY PLACE AND SUPER MAN AND SCOOBY -DOO) Huckleberry Dachshund/Pinky Dinky Doo and Brain (Parody of Huckleberry Hound, Pinky and Brian and Pinky Dinky Doo) Tiny Webs/Kirby's Return to Adventureland (Tiny Wings and Webkinz, Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Adventureland Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/ Teenage Mutant Ninja Koopas (Parody of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Friends, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Super Mario) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/ Teenage Mutant Ninja Koopas (Parody of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Friends, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Super Mario) The Phantom Fireworks Menace (The Phantom Menace, Phantom Fireworks), The Umpire Strikes Back (The Empire Strikes Back, The Umpire Diaries from MAD episoes), Duck Duck Goosebumps (Duck Duck Goose, Goosebumps), Youtoob (YouTube, with Ed Bassmaster, Jack Vale, Uncle John, and Mediocre Films) Horridenized Henry/Smurf's Up (Parody of Horrid Henry: The Movie, The Smurfs and Surf's Up) 2. Ratablueille/Ultimate Adventure Time (Parody of Ratatouille, The Smurfs, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Adventure Time) 3. Trans-Bore-Mores 2: Revenge of Paul/Bubble Puppies (Parody of Transformers 2, Paul, Scooby Doo and Bubble Guppies) Modern Warcraft 3 (Modern Warfare 3 and World of Warcraft) 2. Battle: Terra Nova (Battle: Los Angelas and Terra Nova) 3. The ANT Factor (ANT Farm and The X Factor) 4. Diary of a wimpy Kick (Diary of a wimpy kid and Kick Buttoski) 5. Shake it up Random (Shake it up and so Random) Mr. Popper's Penguins of Madagascar/regular wars (Mr. popper's penguins & Madagascar, Regular Show & Star Wars), Diary of a wimpy green lantern/ the smurf-ets(Diary of a wimpy kid & Green Lantern, The smurfs, The Muppets) & Winnie- the - puss in boots/Hop Story 3(Winnie the pooh & puss in boots, Hop, Toy story 3 Spider Smurfette/The Spider Man Chronicles (Parody of Smurfette, Spider Man: The Movie, The Spiderwick Chronicles and Spider Man: The Movie, again) (This is a Spider Man based episode) 2. Fraggle Rock Anthem/Sponge-Oa-b (Parody of Fraggle Rock, Party Rock Anthem, SpongeBob and Green Lantern) 3. The Country Yogi Bears/Family Gadget (Parody of The Country Bears, Yogi Bear, Family Guy and Inspector Gadget) 4. Back to The Futurama Part 2/Diary Of A Wimpy Karate Kid (Parody of Back to The Future Part 2, Futurama, The Karate Kid and Diary Of A Wimpy Kid) Captain American Dad (spoof of Cpt. America and American Dad)Good Luck Charlie Brown (spoof of Good Luck Charlie and Charlie Brown) Ms Doubfireman Sam(spoof of Ms. Doubtfire and Fireman Sam)UPpets(spoof of UP and The Muppets)Jimmy2.0(spoof of Jimmy Two Shoes and Tosh 2.0)Fanboy and Chum Bucket(spoo ofFanboy and Chum Chum and Songebob)Amazing world of Mumble(spoof of Amazing World of Gumball and Happy Feet)Moby Wan Kenobi(spoof of Star Wars and Brain Pop) Dora Adventures (parody of Ghost Adventures and Dora the explorar) Sponge Bob the builder (SpongeBob and Bob the Builder) Sonic X (parody of Sonic the hedgehog and the X-factor) Kermgo (parody of Kermit and Rango) Phineas and Manny ( parody of Phineas and Ferb and Handy Manny) Restaurant Impossible: Ghost Protocol (parody of Restaurant Impossible and Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol) Scary Potter (parody of Scary Movie and Harry Potter) Iron Man Chef (parody of Iron Man and Iron Chef) The Hunger Blamed (parody of the Hunger Games) The X-Men Factor (parody of the X-Men and the X Factor) ANTception (parody of A.N.T. Farm and Inception) Casper the Friendly Ghostbuster (parody of Casper the Friendly Ghost and Ghostbusters) Back to the Futurama (parody of Back to the Future and Futurama) Good Luck Charlie's Angels (parody of Good Luck Charlie and Charlie's Angels) Smurf!/Beg-A-Mind (Parody of The Smurfs and Megamind) 2. Alien G-Force/Horrid Bosses (Parody of G-Force, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrible Bosses and Horrid Henry: The Movie) 3. Indiana Jones and His Last Milkshake/The Incredible Bulk (Parody of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and The Incredible Hulk) 4. Adventureland Time/Rio Steel (Parody of Adventureland, Adventure Time, Real Steel and Rio) 2.The Last Stand Up Comedian ( Movie Parody Of The Last Stand/Spoof On Charlie Sheen ) 3.Monster Jam Inc. ( Movie Parody Of Monsters Inc./Spoof On Monster Jam ) 4.One Bot ( Movie Parodies Of One Shot And Robots ) 5.The Seventh And A Half Men ( Movie Parody Of The Seventh Son/TV Parody Of Two And A Half Men ) 6.Dr Oz: The Great And Medical ( Movie Parody Of Oz: The Great And Powerful/TV Parody Of The Dr Oz Show ) 7.I Love You Iron Man 3 ( Movie Parodies Of I Love You Man And Iron Man 3 ) 8.Pacific Sim ( Movie Parody Of Pacific Rim/Spoof On The Sims ) 9.Star Bleech 2 ( Movie Parody Of Star Trek 2 ) 10.Fast Trix ( Movie Parody Of Fast Six/Spoof On Trix Cereal ) 11.The Lone Power Ranger ( Movie Parody Of The Lone Ranger/TV Parody Of Power Rangers: Samarai ) 1. The Tasmanian Devil Inside ( Movie Parody Of The Devil Inside/Spoof On The Tasmanian Devil ) 2. Rock Contraband ( Movie Parody Of Contraband/Video Game Parody of Rock Band ) 3. Happy Noise ( Movie Parodies Of Happy Feet And Joyful Noise ) 4. Red Riding Hood Tails ( Movie Parody Of Red Tails/Spoof On Little Red Riding Hood ) 5. Underwear: Sleeping ( Movie Parody Of Underworld: Awaking/Spoof On Captain Underpants ) 6. Man Over The Hedge ( Movie Parodies Of Man On A Ledge And Over The Hedge ) 7. One For The Money Ball ( Movie Parodies Of One For The Money And Money Ball ) 8. Safe House M.D ( Movie Parody Of Safe House/TV Parody Of House M.D ) 9. Good Weeds ( Movie Parody Of Good Deeds/TV Parody Of Weeds ) 10. Project X Factor ( Movie Parody Of Project X/TV Parody Of The X Factor ) 11. The Ant Bully Project ( Movie Parodies Of The Ant Bully And The Bully Project ) 12. That’s So The Raven ( Movie Parody Of The Raven/TV Parody Of That’s So Raven ) 13. 21 Jump Street Catch ( Movie Parody Of 21 Jump Street/TV Parody Of 21 Catch ) 14. A Thousand Word Worlds ( Movie Parody Of A Thousand Words/TV Parody Of Word World ) 15. Class Of The Titans 2: Bash Of The Titans ( Movie Parody Of Wrath Of The Titans ) 16. American Dad Revolution ( Movie Parody Of American Revolution/TV Parody Of American Dad ) 17. Harry Movie 5 ( Movie Parodies Of Scary Movie 5 And Harry Potter ) 18. Battleship: Los Angles ( Movie Parodies Of Battleship And Battle Los Angles ) 19. All Hotels For Dogs In Heaven ( Movie Parodies Of All Dogs Go To Heaven And Hotel For Dogs ) 20. Not-Victorious ( Movie Parody Of Notorious/TV Parody Of Victorious ) 21. Paul Blart: Mall Cop Of America ( Movie Parody Of Paul Blart: Mall Cop/TV Parody Of Mall Cops Of America ) 22. New In Townsville ( Movie Parody Of New In Town/TV Parody Of The Powerpuff Girls ) 23. North Coralina ( Movie Parody Of Coraline/Spoof On North Carolina ) 24. The P!nk Panther 2: Return Of The Rock Stars ( Movie Parody Of The Pink Panther 2/Spoof On P!nk ) 25. Level Fired Up ( Movie Parodies Of Level Up And Fired Up ) 26. 2012 Rounds ( Movie Parodies Of 2012 And 12 Rounds ) 27. Monsters Vs Cowboys And Aliens ( Movie Parodies Of Monsters Vs Aliens And Cowboys And Aliens ) 28. Adventureland Time ( Movie Parody Of Adventureland/TV Parody Of Adventure Time ) 29. Money Ball: Evolution ( Movie Parodies Of Money Ball And Dragonball: Evolution ) 30. Not-A-Fan-A-Montana: The Movie ( Movie Parody Of Hannah Montana: The Movie ) 31. 6teen Again ( Movie Parody Of 17 Again/TV Parody Of 6teen ) 32. Battle For Terra Nova ( Movie Parody Of Battle For Terra/TV Parody Of Terra Nova ) 33. Angels And Demons In The Outfield ( Movie Parodies Of Angels And Demons And Angels In The Outfield ) 34. Land Of The LOST ( Movie Parody Of Land Of The Lost/TV Parody Of Lost ) 35. Year 2012 ( Movie Parodies Of Year One And 2012 ) 36. American Dad: Jake Long (TV Parody of American Dad and American Dragon: Jake Long 37. The Girl with the Dragonball Tattoo (Parody of The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo and DBZ) 38. Zevo-8 (TV Parody of Zevo-3/Movie Parody of Super 8) 39. Stink Kong (Movie Parody of King Kong/Spoof on Stink from Judy Moody) 40. Lazytron (TV Parody of Lazytown/Movie Parody of Tron: Legacy) 41. Charizard’s Angels (TV Parody of Charlie’s Angels/Spoof on Charizard) 42. Modern Family Guy (TV Parody of Family Guy and Modern Family) DownTown Online/Looney Power (Parody of ToonTown Online and Downtown, Looney Tunes and Rocket Power), Muppets Town/Doctor Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Parody of Muppets and Poppets Town, Doctor Who and Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Happy Tree Cars/Club Snagglepuss (Parody of Cars and Happy Tree Friends, Club Penguin and Snagglepuss), HQH/Lady Gaga Gonzales (Parody of Caiga Quien Caiga and Huckleberry Hound, Speedy Gonzales and Lady Gaga), House of Alfred E. Nueman/Where's Wally Gator (Parody of Alfred E. Neuman and House of Mouse, Where's Waldo and Wally Gator), Save-Up/Fronkers (Parody of Up and Save-Ums, Frogger and Bonkers), Charlie Brown's Angels/Criss Angel Mindfrekazoid! (Parody of Charlie's Angel and Charlie Brown, Mindfreak and Frekazoid!), TNN/Dancing with the WordWorld (Parody of CNN, WordWorld and Dancing with the Stars), Green Huckleberry Hound/Snoopy De Loop, (Parody of Green Lantern and Huckleberry Hound, Loopy De Loop and Snoopy), E! Zorro/Yo Snoopy (Parody of El Zorro, and E!, Snoopy and Yo Yogi!), Game Over the Hedge/Trans-Bore-Mores 2 (Parody of Over the Hedge and Game Over, Transformers 2), Rocky and Bullwinkle Kids/Super Spy vs. Spy (Parody of Tom & Jerry Kids and Rocky and Bullwinkle, Spy vs. Spy and Super 8), Primer Burro/Caso Definido (Parody of Primer Plano, Caso Cerrado) P-FORCE : SESAME BLEEP. AWESOME PHINEAS AND AWEOMSE FERB\CAPTIAN BLUNDERPANTS HYPNOTIZED FOGGY\FATE THE TRAITOR LIGHTSABERE Deness the Phantom Menace/Captain Gutter (Deness the Menace and Star Wars the Phantom Menace, Captain Gutt from Ice Age 4: Contenental Drift) Superduperman\Hoppy Tree Friends. 2. Cobrahmon (GI I JOE and Pokemon) : SpongeBob The Builder Twischool Musical\Avenger Time (Twilight and High School Musical, Avengers and Adventure Time) Arthor\Big Fang Theory (Thor and Arthur, Big Bang Theory) Monsters Ick\Hoppy Tree Friends (Parody of Monsters. Inc, Kermit The Frog and Happy Tree Friends) Phineas and Turd\TVTubbies (Parody of Phineas and Ferb, Teletubbies) Zoboomafool\Wild Krapps (Special Kratt Brothers episode) Droid Turkey\Lice Age (Parody of Robot Chicken, Ice Age) Barney Rubble and Friends\Colby Jack (Parody of Barney and Friends, Bobby Jack) Halo, Kitty\InuYoutube (Halo and Hello Kitty, InuYusha and YouTube) Bananas In Socks\Invader HIM (Bananas in Pajamas and Fox In socks, Invader ZIM) Bolt and Mittens\Rango Rides Again (Parody of Bolt, Rango) Sesame Neo\Garbage Pail Squids (Sesame Street and Neopets, Garbage Pail Kids) The Berenstein Care Bears \Whose Extra Life Is It Anyway? (The Berenstain Bears and Care Bears, Whose Line? and Mario) Bear In The Big Green Booger\Laws (Parody of Bear In The Big Blue House, Jaws) Junk Food Tails\Horton Hears A Why? (Parody of Veggietales, Dr. Seuss) Super Mario's Wonder Emporium\Pirates Of The Scaribean (Mario and Mr. Mcgorium, Parody of Pirates) AC-DDC\Alice Cooper In Wonderland (ROCK'NROLL EPISODE) Fish Nerds\The Little Dead Hen (Parody of Fish Hooks, The Little Red Hen) You Karate Kidding Me\King Prawn Of Bel-Air (REMAKE OF ONE OF THE SEASON 2 EPISODES) Madacrapgar 3: America's Most Wanted / Yawn Stars (Parodies of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, America's Most Wanted, and Pawn Stars)